Chocolate Pudding And Zombies
by kazlynh
Summary: Post Season Two ep 16, "The Long Goodbye" – Ronon is released from medical having been shot in the gut


Released from the medical section, but still unable to stand up straight without pain lancing through his belly, Ronon Dex eased himself out of the wheel chair. Standing carefully, he turned to Carson Beckett, who had insisted on escorting him to his quarters. Ronon had the distinct impression the doc didn't trust him not to do anything stupid between the hospital bed and his quarters…

"Thanks Doc…"

"You're welcome," Carson told him. "Now remember: no strenuous activity or you'll undo all the good work I did. A gut shot is a nasty thing…"

Ronon grunted, moving across the room to sink onto his bed.

The doorbell chimed. Carson turned as the door slid open to reveal Jon Sheppard. "Hey, hey, hey!" Sheppard grinned as he saw Ronon, "Heard you were out of medical…"

"Only for as long as he does what he's told," Carson countered, looking pointedly at the big Satedan.

Ronon drew him a sullen glare.

Carson rolled his eyes. "He's still a wee bit grumpy," he told Sheppard, conspiratorially, turning the wheelchair and heading towards the door. "I only let him out because two of my nurses were threatening violence if he growled at them again…"

Jon gave the Doctor a look of mock disbelief then looked at Ronon, rebuking, "Chewie… were you growling at the nurses?"

Ronon made a sharp, succinct comment about what Jon could do.

"Hey," Jon admonished. "I bring gifts!"

He produced a small, white bowl. "Chocolate Pudding…"

Carson's eyes lit up, "They're serving chocolate pudding in the mess?"

Jon grinned. "That they are! And being the kind, considerate and downright-decent guy that I am, I liberated a bowl for my poor, injured friend here…"

"Right," Carson told him, wheeling the chair more quickly to the door. "Then I'm away… that pudding won't last long! Make sure Ronon rests," he reminded Jon, disappearing down the corridor as the door closed behind him.

Smile fading, Jon walked across the room towards Ronon. Looking Dex over, he asked, "How you doing, buddy?"

"I hurt," Ronon told him, simply.

Chuckling, Jon pulled a chair over towards the bed and sat down. "I'm getting the feeling that it's not the hurting as much as the being-confined-to-sick-bay that's the problem…"

"I am not a child!" Ronon confirmed.

"No…" Jon admitted. "No, you're not… but," he reminded gently, quirking an eyebrow, "growling at the nurses?"

Ronon huffed, saying nothing.

Grinning, Jon handed over the bowl. "Here you go… That, my friend, is the best dessert ever produced on Earth… Although," he went on, "Apple Pie does come a very close second…"

Ronon lifted the spoon out of the brown-coloured dessert and sniffed at it. Then he licked it. It was sweet, rich, smooth on his tongue and utterly delicious. Foul mood forgotten, he dipped the spoon back into the mixture and tried another mouthful.

Jon grinned, "Told you it was good…"

Ronon grunted acknowledgement, eating another spoonful of the pudding.

"You know, I've been thinking," Jon went on. "Six weeks doing nothing is going to drive you nuts… Well… even more nuts… So I had a word with Elizabeth… and she agreed… and we've ordered a Play Station for you… and a couple of games…"

Ronon paused, spoonful of pudding half way to his mouth, "A what?"

"A Play Station… It's a computer game console…" he explained. "You get to kill bad guys. On _Resident Evil_, it's zombies…"

"Zombies," Ronon repeated. He had no idea what Jon was talking about. "With guns?"

He wasn't sure he'd be able to wield a gun for a few more days. He'd all but ignored Carson's warning of doing nothing for six weeks, knowing that his body would let him know when he was ready to do things… Right now his body was telling him that he couldn't even stand straight…

"Not," Jon told him, "exactly… More like with… buttons…"

Ronon paused again, spoon half way to his mouth. "Buttons?"

"Yeah… Well…" Jon tried. "It's kind of hard to describe unless you know what I'm talking about. Just…" Frustrated by his inability to explain a games console to Ronon, he changed the subject, finishing, "Eat your pudding…"

Ronon chuckled then regretted it as pain flared. He bent over a little more, holding his belly until the discomfort passed. Then he straightened slowly and took another spoonful of the dessert.

"You're right," he told Sheppard. "This is good…."

He paused again, spoon half way to his mouth. "Zombies?"

~Fini~


End file.
